Trust me
by Night's Wish
Summary: Jinx walked down the road and suddenly she noticed a bright white vase with a rose in it... A rose... Just like the one Kid Flash gave her. As she lifted her head she saw Kid Flash running on a rooftop. She had just refused the evil lifestyle she was living.Had she made the right choice? You got me, this is a Flinx love story, showing how they got together...


It's my first story so please be gentle. Also English is not my first language so if you find a grammar mistake please tell me…

I don't own Teen Titans, if I did I would show Flinx more…

Jinx walked down the road and suddenly she noticed a bright white vase with a rose in it... A rose... Just like the one Kid Flash gave her the previous day.

She had just refused to go rob the computer store, she had just refused See-More and the HIVE 5 and deep inside her she had just refused the evil lifestyle she was living. So, she walked to clear her head and settle her thoughts... And then she noticed the rose...A red rose... As she lifted her head she saw Kid Flash running on a rooftop, smiling.

Had she made the right choice? It would definitely not be easy but...there was something about that guy, something that was pulling her closer to him-hell- closer than she's been to anyone ever before. At first she had thought he was just flirty and that he was like that to all the girls, but as she got to know him, she saw a glint in his eyes, a genuine interest. IN HER! And the worst part was that she liked him to... When he told her that he thought she could do better, he sent her in a journey through her mind. She realised that she indeed could do better, could be better... He asked her to trust him, and she did...So she kept walking.

She walked in a dark alley, she felt a breeze and heard his voice "I knew you could do better"

She felt the need to smack him, but that urge disappeared when in his super speed he run towards her and...hugged her.

She expected everything else than that. Damn, he could have taken her to prison but instead he simply hugged her, and strangely she hugged him back. They were lost in the moment, completely alone in the world, with no concerns, no worries, just him and her.

She was lost in his broad and muscled chest, built from years of training, she found herself signing, and that sent chills up his spine.

When they finally drifted apart, they were face to face, merely inches away from each other. She looked into his eyes, those magnificent wonderful blue eyes. She wanted to kiss him, to kiss him like there is no tomorrow, but went he moved closer, his head leaning in, she felt scared, so she moved further away from him, leaving him confused and disappointed.

What was she thinking? She is, or at least she was, a villain and he was a hero. This could never work between them. Sooner or later he would tire of her and leave her, and then she would be at the same place she is now...scared.

"What is it, Jinx?"

"It's nothing"

"You can tell me"

"It's just that I don't know what to do now, where to go"

"You could...stay with me?"

"I'm serious"

"So am I. Come on, we'll crush at my place"

"I don't know"

"Trust me"

There it was. He said it again. Did she trust him? Could she? Even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew the answer, she did trust him. That itself was the answer to his question.

"Lead the way"

So fast that she almost couldn't see him, he picked her up bridal style, pressing her close to his chest, and he run to his place.

It took him mere seconds but to her it seemed like an eternity. Being so close to him was intoxicating. She could feel his stone hard muscles, the heat radiating from his body. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heart, and had no doubt about it. Even if she hated to admit it, she felt safe with him, she felt like she was home. She was like putty in his arms and in every beat of his heart she melted even more. She signed and when he heard that, he looked at her and saw that she had closed her eyes and was snuggled against his heart, her face completely peaceful. When she inhaled a breath his muscles contracted, and that broke her out of her trance. She looked up and met his gaze, and realised that she didn't have a choice anymore. Her body was screaming 'kiss him, kiss him' and she did. The rest of the world was a blur around them, but it completely disappeared when their lips touched.

Their kiss was soft and sweet, it made her feel warm and fuzzy, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted...no needed him, she wanted to feel him in every way possible, so she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer while her tongue licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He froze at that. He didn't want to pressure her in any way, it must have been hard on her escaping her old way of life, so he was hesitant and wanted to take it slow. But she was the one that made the first move, she was the one that wanted passion. So he didn't disappoint.

They were metres away from his house. He began running again and now they were right outside his door. He set her on her feet, while still kissing her. They broke apart, gasping for air, their lungs screaming. After a moment he kissed her again, this time more ferociously. Their tongues battled for dominance as he pressed her against the door, his hands running up and down her sides. She moaned in his mouth and he grinned at that. He left her mouth and went for her neck. Before she could close her mouth, another moan escaped her lips. He continued kissing her and his hands slipped on her ass and lifted her up, pressing her more between his body and the door. She breathlessly gasped "Not...here"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had pulled her on him, holding her at her thigh with one hand, while the other was unlocking the door. He walked inside with her in his arms, kicked the door closed and joined lips with her again.

She broke the kiss and looked in his eyes

"I want to see your face"

She lifted her hands, took his mask off and tossed it somewhere on the ground. 'Who cares, we'll find it in the morning' she thought. She cradled his face and kissed him, better than all the other times. This time it was with him, not his hero identity, him.

"What is your name?"

"Wally"

"Wally? Seriously?"

"HEY! Don't mock my name"

"Or what? What will you do?"

There was lust in his eyes, a glint that sent chills up her spine.

"Oh, you'll see"

With that he pushed her against the counter, lifted her so she was sitting on it and resumed kissing her neck. He kept kissing her jaw line, her neck, her collarbone and kept going as down as her shirt would let him. He didn't stop until he heard another moan and a breathless whisper

"Is that all you can do?"

He smirked wickedly against her skin and answered

"Oh, you have no idea"

He begun caressing the inside of her thighs and as he was getting closer, she was shaking more and more.

By the time he reached the spot she wanted she was a quavering mess.

Suddenly she pushed him away and he was shocked. At first he was scared that he went to fast with her, after all, speed was his thing and he couldn't always control it.

"Jinx, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you, and I don't know what came over me and"

She cut him off with a kiss, and now he was more shocked than ever. She let her hands fall from his neck, she caressed his chest, drifting lower and lower until she found the hem of his uniform and lifted it over his head, leaving him shirtless.

Then she started unbuttoning her shirt and took it off in one quick motion. He was speechless. He thought she wanted him to slow things down but she sped them up even more. He got the message loud and clear, and in one tenth of a second he had unclasped her bra and was kissing her small yet full breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and teased the other one with his thumb. With that she gasped.

When he heard her gasp and moan because of his actions, he knew he could proceed. He left her breasts, earning a sad moan from her, and began trailing open mouth kisses down her stomach until he reached her pelvis. He looked up at her to make sure that he could continue, their gazes met and he could see lust in her eyes, and that was all the answer he needed. He removed her tights leaving her bare for him to devour. His lips began seeking and soon he found that little muscle that made her moan uncontrollably. His tongue drew circles on her clit and that was driving her wild. She entangled her hands in his hair and steadied his head where she needed him. He laughed at her impatience and that sent vibrations at her slit. He slid one finger inside her and he was surprised at how wet she was. He began pumping it inside and out of her, soon adding a second one.

He quickened his pace bringing her closer to the edge. His lips found her clit again and he began flicking it with his tongue. With her loudest moan yet, she came in his mouth, her juices flowing on his hand. The sent was addictive to him, and he couldn't stop. With a few more long strokes of his tongue she came again, panting without control.

She pulled him up and kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth. She almost couldn't believe it, in a single day, she had captured a hero, fought her idol to free him, gave up her life to join him and now she was having a mind-blowing orgasm. And nothing was over yet, she would make sure of that.

She put her legs around his waist, bringing them closer, and she began grinding. Now it was his turn to gasp. Her hands reached for the hem of the bottom of his uniform and began lowering it.

"A bit eager, aren't we?"

"You are right, we can stop" she mocked

"That's not what I meant, it's just that you've been through a lot tonight, and I don't want to rush you into anything you are not ready for"

"I want to". With that she kissed him passionately, he picked her up and with his super speed she was instantly lying on his bed and he was hovering over her, supporting on his arms. She helped him remove his pants and, damn, those tights conceal a lot! She was shocked at how big he was, and at how hard she had made him. His head touched her wet folds and they both gasped at the sudden sensation.

"Are you sure?"

She moved her hips closer to him and he grunted at the feeling.

"What do you think?" she asked ironically.

He slowly pushed inside her. Now he realised how much she trusted him. He softly pushed inside, trying not to hurt her. He stopped, letting her adjust to his size. A minute later she moved her hips letting him know she was ready. He started moving at a slow pace trying to be as gentle as possible.

"You're so tight…"

"Is that wrong?"

"Definitely not"

He sped up a little bit finding a steady pace. He tried his best not to come then and there, he didn't want it to end so soon. It was their first time after all, he would make it count. He quickened the pace even more, feeling her meeting his thrusts. One of his hands found its way to her clit and he started rubbing circles. A few thrusts later she came, and she came hard. He felt her shaking, her walls tightening around him and that caused his own orgasm to happen. He made a few more thrusts, emptying his load inside her, and eventually he collapsed on her.

It took them both a couple of minutes to ride the afterglow and regain their senses. He rolled next to her on the bed and met her gaze. He stroked her cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So? What do you say?"

"At what?"

"Would you like to stay with me?"

"Living with a do-gooder? I don't know…"

"I can promise you'll enjoy it"

She threw a hex at him, making the pillow under his head to explode and smirked.

"Come on, you said it yourself that you had nowhere to go"

"I guess that very few people want to be around bad luck. You are the first one that ever cared enough to see the real me"

"I do care. And frankly, after tonight I am not going to let you leave"

"Oh…Is that a threat?"

"More like a promise" And with that he kissed her again, hovering over her, making his point that he wouldn't let her go


End file.
